Sage, Loretta, and Rosemary
by American Granger
Summary: A loneley muggle girl, Sage and her cat, Rosemary try to befriend a strange girl named Loretta. Little do they know, Loretta is a witch-in-training, sent to Sage's school for the summer vacation.Will her secret be told? What will happen? Read this story!!
1. Chapter one: A Strange New Girl

Very short for her age, Sage Riddle has been living at a grey foster home off of Black Ditch Creek Road. Ever since she was but three and a quarter years old, she has been sleeping in the same room, eating the same food, and doing the same things. And now she was turning eleven. Yet at this house, birthdays were like foreign holidays, it's not like nobody knew, just nobody cared. The only one who greeted her with a smile that day was her pet cat, Rosemary. Ahh, yes. Rosemary and Sage could be seen everywhere together, even if the teachers did stick up their nose at the sight of "That nasty feline". Anyways, back to Sage. At the breakfast table that cloudy Thursday morning, Sage overheard girls at the next table talking amongst themselves. "Did you see the new kid?" "Did you see her pet?" "Can you believe her hairstyle?" Instinctively, she stuck her head up and searched for a new face in the crowd. There, at the far left table, sat an aloof looking little girl, just looking for a friend. Or, at least this was what Sage could see from her face. But her outfit was a black Robe with a Purple and yellow striped tie on. Yet her hair was tied up and hidden beneath a long, thin hat. By her side, a rusty colored owl sat perched beside her plate of dry bacon and stale toast. Sage couldn't believe her eyes. Dare she approach this odd stranger? It was worth a try... "Hello, my name's Sage, and this is my cat, Rosemary. Welcome to Black Ditch Foster Home!" The girl's reply was soft and shy, "I'm Loretta, pleased to meet you." This was followed by almost two minutes of silence. At last, Sage worked up enough courage to speak again. "So, where were you before you came here, Loretta?" Loretta blinked, swallowed, blinked again, and shook her head before answering. "Hogwarts School," she replied meekly. "It's in Scotland, you wouldn't know of such a place in, where are we again?" "Colorado, America." "Well, yes, that's it." Sage still knew nothing much about this new student. 


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast ends

Maybe it was her tone of voice, but Loretta seemed different than the other girls she had known. Obviously, she dressed strangely, and maybe her pet of choice was a bit odd, but Sage trusted this girl. Yes, it has to be her voice it's so fluid and rich, and she sounds British, Sage thought. At last, Loretta said something that sparked both of their interests. "Do you like jelly beans? These are awfully tasty, watch out for grey ones and ugly- colored ones. They don't taste so good." Rosemary meowed and nudged Sage to show that she should watch Loretta's hand, which was carefully covering the title on the box of candy. "Alright," Sage accepted, pulling out a tiny green jelly bean speckled brown. "I'd better take that," Loretta added quickly, and snatched the candy out of her hand. "Here, have a peppermint, they are delicious!" Soon, the grey pancakes were forgotten as they laughed over stories of their pets. Of course, every now and then Loretta would curiously snatch a bean out of her hand, but then started conversation on something else. I knew we would be friends, Sage thought happily. All her miserable thoughts of this school faded away, and when the breakfast bell sounded, they were most disappointed. "Sage, sit next to me at lunch?" Loretta queried. "Sure, let's sit where we just were." They waved goodbye, and all through her arithmetic, social studies, and English classes she couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a friend. 


	3. Chapter Three: Someone Else

Before I start this next chapter, I wanted to thank Lady Kristaline for her support of my stories! And to everybody else who reviewed me, thanks a lot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Three~ Someone Else  
  
At long last, lunch finally came, and again Sage and Loretta sat together. Rosemary decided to stay by Sage's bed because she had not taken her nap.  
  
"So Loretta, what did you do at your old school?" Sage asked curiously.  
  
"Err. we just did. school stuff. You know, one of our classes has a very cruel professor in it. He favors the Sly-err. the people who admire him," Loretta stuttered. There was no way a muggle would find out about Hogwarts! Not by her watch!  
  
Sage looked at her, confused. "Are you okay, Loretta?"  
  
"Fine, just fine!"  
  
Just then, a high-pitched whistling noise filled the cafeteria. On Loretta's face was a look of pure shock and fear. THE SNEAKOSCOPE, she thought, I LEFT IT ON IN MY BAG!  
  
Everybody staring at her, Loretta shoved the tiny contraption further down in her bag to muffle the sound. For a while, nobody said anything, just stared at the "weird" girl with their mouths open.  
  
Sage finally spoke. "What was that?" She looked as if a zombie had just asked her to join his legion of the undead.  
  
Loretta was spared answering her question by a girl with golden curls walking up to them. "Who are you?" Sage inquired, without thinking of what she was saying.  
  
"My name is Melissa. Those girls over there kicked me out of their posse. Mind if I join you?" Her voice was like walking on freshly fallen snow, Loretta thought.  
  
"Not at all, sit down," said Sage. Wow, Loretta pondered, her voice sounds like pancake syrup.  
  
Melissa sat down, frowning at her sandwich. "What's wrong?" Sage asked, but the girl kept staring at her grilled cheese. What's the matter with her, Loretta wondered.  
  
Great, Sage contemplated. I was having a great time with Loretta, and this girl has to ruin it. But what is she doing? Just sitting there, looking lonely. Should I be her friend? 


End file.
